Makorra Week 2015
by divsalley
Summary: One shots for Makorra Week 2015. Updated here and on my tumblr. :)
1. Day 1 - New Beginnings

The gentle summer breeze caressed her face as she opened her eyes from what she considered the most comfortable and restful sleep she'd had in a while. Korra smiled as she remembered where she was, and more importantly, who she was with when she noticed a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She tried not to wake her husband as she turned to face him, watching as he slept peacefully.

She and Mako had arrived at Ember Island late last night after quickly tying the knot at a courthouse in Republic City. And while it had been simple to say the least, she knew they'd made the right choice. Her hands wandered across his neck and shoulders, tracing lazy patterns on his bare skin as she remembered how they'd just sat down had a simple dinner, talking about nothing and everything at once; excited about the adventure they'd decided to embark upon together. She remembered how they'd promised not to let their disagreements fester until they were irreconcilable, and how they'd always look out for each other.

She sighed as she scooted closer to him, remembering how he'd kissed her as if he was trying to make up for all those years they'd lost, letting her know that he wouldn't have pushed her away if he'd known it'd separate them for five, long years.

 _"But we needed that time,"_ she reminded herself as she ran her fingers through his hair. _"We needed it to grow and understand ourselves better."_

She'd never believed in labels, and she knew Mako didn't either. But she had to admit that husband and wife had a nice ring to it. She kissed him then; first his chin, then his cheeks and eyelids, and finally his lips. She kissed him softly at first, but when she felt his grip tighten and his lips respond to hers, she pressed into his body a little more so she could deepen the kiss.

Mako hummed as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him as she bit into his lower lip and kissed down his chin and across his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining," Mako began, his voice still thick with sleep, "but is this how you'll be waking me up every morning? Because I really wouldn't mind it."

"If you want me to," Korra sighed as she crawled up his body until their eyes were level. "I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"I love you, too," Mako replied as his hands caressed her bare back and kissed her softly. "So much."

He pushed himself up with one hand and pulled her closer with the other as he kissed her again. It was a new beginning for them, and they were determined to make the most of it.


	2. Day 2 - Lightning

If there was one thing Mako knew about Korra, it was the fact that she didn't take her failures lightly. The first time they'd fought Amon's chi blockers all those years ago, she'd vowed never to let them land a hit on her again. And in all the confrontations with them that followed, she'd stuck to that promise. But when a lethal firebender from a triad came at her with sparks already rippling out of his pointed fingers, she only had a few seconds to send him flying into the wall behind him so hard that his skull cracked.

Mako had noticed that she'd been quiet all through dinner that night as she finished the fried rice and poached eggs he'd made for her. She didn't say a word or try to cover his face in suds as they washed the dishes like she normally would. He let it go for the time being, hoping that she'd talk to him about it when she felt like it.

"I'll be outside for a bit, okay?" she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Is everything okay, Korra?" he asked her.

"Everything's fine. I'll be back soon," Korra reassured him.

He simply nodded and smiled at her as she went outside. After he'd cleared the table away, he was about to go and change into his shorts when he heard an explosion coming from just outside their house.

"Korra!" he called out as he ran outside, only to find her fallen on her back, her left arm looking singed and smoking. "Korra, what happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she groused as she got up. "I was just... trying to bend lightning."

"Okay, but why?" he asked her.

"Well, it's... I've always wanted to learn it, and... well this guy was coming at me today and I almost didn't get him because I didn't know what to do!" she replied angrily.

"You beat him, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah! But I wasn't exactly prepared for it, Mako! I don't wanna freeze up just because the person I'm fighting can use lightning against me!"

"Why didn't your firebending Sifu teach you?" Mako wondered out loud, and to his surprise, Korra let out a hollow laugh.

"They said I lacked the temperament," she scoffed.

Mao didn't know what to say. She'd told him about how they'd treated her at the compound, constantly reminding her of her shortcomings without so much as a nod to any of her accomplishments. He sighed and took her hand in his, squeezing gently.

"I could teach you," he offered.

"You sure I don't lack the temperament?" she asked with a smirk.

"Actually," Mako smiled back, "I think you have the perfect temperament for it. I don't know the exact technicalities behind it, but I can tell you about the feeling."

"Maybe that's just what I need, then," Korra replied as they both took to the required stance; fingers pointed, arms outstretched, and knees bent.

"The key," Mako began, "is to actually find that balance between feeling too much emotion and feeling no emotion at all. Just focus on what you need to do; not what could go wrong."

Korra exhaled slowly as she felt the familiar rush of energy surging through her body, her inner fire rippling out of her in jolts of electricity as she focused her chi to flow into her outstretched arm and burst through her pointed fingers.

 _"Just focus on what you need to do; not what could go wrong."_

The familiar crackle of lightning rents the air as it pierces the night sky, draining her a little once the effect of it wears off. And Mako stands there smiling at her proudly, and perhaps a little too knowingly for her liking. But she's just as glad to have finally learned something her mentors had told her she'd be incapable of learning.

"Again!" she says as she gets into the proper stance, ready to do better this time, and Mako is only too happy to oblige.


	3. Day 3 - Battle

It was supposed to be a quiet dinner for four. Korra and Mako had invited Opal and Bolin to dinner to catch up and let them know that they'd have a niece or nephew in about eight months. They were as excited as any expectant parents would be, and simply wanted to share their joy with the rest of their family.

While Mako prepared a delicious broth for the noodles, Korra mixed the dough to make the casing for their special seaweed and arctic hen dumplings. And while it was true that Korra wasn't as good a cook as her husband, she did seem to have a flair for Water Tribe cuisine.

"That stuffing smells amazing!" Mako said as the aroma of the steamed poultry and seaweed wafted through their kitchen.

Korra simply smiled as she used a lid to cut up the thin film of dough in circles to make the perfect casing. She barely noticed as Mako left the broth to simmer and came up behind her to sneak in a few kisses before their guests arrived.

"Mako," she warned as she squirmed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we really need to finish cooking dinner. Opal and Bolin could be here any minute!"

"That hasn't stopped us before," Mako replied, his voice muffled as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder.

She simply shook her head at his amorous mood as she deftly cased the stuffing and let it steam. But when his hands lifted her shirt slightly and his fingers grazed her sides, she dropped the half done dumpling in her hand and felt his body quaking in silent laughter.

She smirked wickedly as she took a fistful of flour and turned around to kiss him, smearing his face with flour in the process. Unfortunately for her, instead of being deterred, Mako simply retaliated by rubbing his flour covered cheek against hers.

"You look cute covered in flour," he joked.

"Not as good as you covered in hot sauce!" Korra said as she grabbed the red bottle and squirted its contents right on his freshly washed shirt and ducked under the counter to avoid his soy sauce assault.

Soon it turned into an all-out food battle, each of them hiding behind counters and making sure their ammunition was loaded and ready to fire. They didn't know how long they'd been at it, but a loud whistle from the cooker Korra had put the dumplings in alerted them to the utter chaos they'd caused in the kitchen. The broth had flour floating around in it, the noodles were already too soggy, and the dumplings were all overcooked.

"I think we should order takeout," Korra said between fits of laughter.

"Sure thing. But first," Mako said as he swept Korra off her feet and carried her to their bathroom, "we need a nice, warm shower."


	4. Day 4 - Children

_**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the follows and reviews! I really enjoy hearing from you guys! One of my reviewers wanted to know exactly why my little shots reminded them of cheesy, cliched, sexy movie scenes... hehehehe... all I can say is I'm cheesy when it comes to romance! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The air ship ride from Republic City to Ember Island took a little over three hours, and the newlyweds couldn't wait to begin their vacation. They ran off the gangplank and towards the cottage they'd hastily reserved hand in hand with their bags slung over their shoulders, laughing the whole way.

The cottage was a small one, with a single bedroom, a well furnished bathroom, and a decent space for cooking, dining, and lounging. They set their bags down and unpacked quickly, after which Mako decided to make them some tea. Korra changed into more comfortable clothes and chose to sit on the large porch swing that gave them a fantastic view of the beach, which sparkled in the moonlight.

"Here you go," Mako said as he walked in wearing nothing but his tank top and shorts with two cups of steaming, hot, tea.

"Thanks," Korra smiled as she sipped it. "I really hope they don't get upset once they find out."

Mako simply kissed the top of her head. "They might be a little upset at first," he conceded. "But I think they'll come around."

Korra hummed as she curled up against him, enjoying the quiet solitude that their getaway allowed them. "I'm really glad we did it, though," she admitted.

"Running away or getting married?" Mako joked.

"Both," Korra replied. "We made it, Mako!"

Her husband smiled and kissed her softly, letting her know how grateful he was that she'd given him a second chance, unaware that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"We're finally married," Mako whispered as they slowly swung back and forth. "And now we have the rest of our lives to spend together."

"Someone's freaking out," Korra observed.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just... it's unbelievable to me! We're married now!" Mako said.

"Yes, I think we've established that," Korra deadpanned.

"No, it's just... it's official now! We're legally a family, and... we'll be starting our own family someday soon!"

Korra's eyes flew open at that statement. She hadn't exactly thought about that. She liked the idea of starting a family with him, of course... But having lived in isolation for most of her life, she had no idea how to handle having someone depend on her so completely.

"You mean like... kids of our own?" she asked him.

He smiled in understanding and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "When we think we're ready, yeah. There's no one else I'd rather start a family with. Or not, if that's what we end up deciding."

"I never had the chance to think about it," Korra admitted.

"Like I said, I'm fine as long as we're together," Mako assured her.

Korra simply kissed his cheek and held him tighter, letting him know that there was nowhere else she'd rather be in that moment. And she couldn't help but smile at the thought of having big, bright, amber eyes staring back at her, their child's laughter filling wherever they lived with such warmth and love. It seemed so normal and so unlike the rest of her life, and it scared her. But if there was anyone she trusted to help her and love her through it all, it was Mako.

"Mako," Korra said quietly, "I'd love for us to have kids of our own, someday."

"Me too," Mako replied and held her tighter, simply content to be with her after everything they'd been through.

Someday came three years later.


	5. Day 5 - Portrait

_**A/N:**_ _Day 5! I kinda struggled with this one, but then I had this idea, and... I kinda liked it. As for the GUEST review that not so politely pointed out that none of this was canon, stay in your lane. The Author of the original work is DEAD, since the show has ended, and how we interpret future events is up to us. You've got plenty of fics in your corner that suit your fancy. To the others who actually enjoy Makorra, let me know what you think!_

* * *

It didn't escape Mako's notice that his wife liked having pictures taken with her friends and family. Not that he had a problem with it, but he'd figured that with all the times her face had been splashed over the front page of newspapers, she'd be tired to looking at pictures of herself.

"Most of them are family pictures, Mako!" Korra retorted when he'd asked her about it. "And believe me, there's a difference when you look at your picture in the tabloids and looking at pictures you willingly stood for."

Mako couldn't disagree with that, so he didn't push the matter any further.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow evening," Korra said.

"Did something happen?" he asked her.

"Well, not exactly," Korra sighed. "The Earth Federation Council is having trouble with electing a leader. I really don't know what I can do to help, but anything's better than Raiko trying to get one of his hand picked minions into the position."

Mako was silent at first, but his face fell when he realized something. "But... our anniversary!"

"I know," Korra groused. "I'm so sorry! I know we had plans and..."

"Well, I guess we'll make do with a call that day, then," Mako conceded.

"You could come with me," Korra offered.

Mako sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "I wish I could, really. But I need to stay here. Lin's got me on a very important case, and..."

"I know, I know," Korra said as she hugged him. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

"Only after you get back?" Mako asked slyly.

Korra grinned at his suggestion. "Try a little harder and it might just work right now."

Mako knew his wife would be the death of him in the best way possible.

* * *

The morning of their anniversary had been pretty routine. She and Mako had arranged to talk to each other in the evening once they'd settled in for the night. And Mako had been so restless to speak to her again that everyone caught him staring at the clock and watched him as he ran out of his office as soon as his shift ended. On an impulse, he decided to check their mailbox and found that it contained a heavy package. He wondered what it could be when he spotted a note.

 _"Mako, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to give this to you myself... Happy Anniversary! Don't open it until after we've talked! Love, Korra."_

He couldn't help but smile at the gesture as he rushed up the stairs to their apartment so he could make it in time. He'd just unlocked the door when the phone rang.

"Korra!" he said as soon as he picked up.

"Hey, Mako! Did you get my present?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did!"

"Well, open it!" she urged him.

"Okay, okay. I'm opening it now," Mako said as he ripped the packaging and found a thick, leather bound photo album. He opened it to find another hand written note from her.

 _"Mako, I hope this answers why I keep getting our picture taken! Just a collection I've managed to covet in all our years together. Love you!"_

"This looks amazing!" Mako marveled as he looked at their first picture together in their pro-bending uniforms.

"There's more!" Korra said with such enthusiasm that he simply had to smile.

He flipped the pages and found more pictures of them Some taken when they were together seven years ago, and some more recently. Each of them had little handwritten notes that made him miss her more than ever.

"This is incredible, Korra," he managed to say once he was done looking at it.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it. I miss you," he said quietly.

"I miss you, too," she replied. "I know it's not the same as me being there, but just know that... part of me is always with you."

"I thought I was supposed to be the sappy one in this relationship!" Mako joked.

"You're sappier!" Korra retorted. "Enough of that. How was your day?"

They ended up talking until Korra had to sleep, and even as he struggled to stay awake, he couldn't help but smile at all the memories they'd made together as he flipped through the album again, and he finally understood why people said a picture was worth a thousand words.


	6. Day 6 - AU

_**A/N: AU time! Inspired by Kaiayame's incredible HP/LOK crossover drawings. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It begins with the very first Quidditch match of the season. The air is charged with a different kind of electricity as the students and staff pile into the stadium to witness the beginning of a new chapter in the teams' age old rivalry. Clad in green and silver, the Slytherin team marches onto the pitch amidst cheers and boos alike, waiting for their opponents to arrive. Soon, they are joined by the Gryffyndor team with a fresh, new chaser ready to go.

Korra shoulders her Nimbus proudly, like someone who absolutely knows she belongs there. Her enthusiasm is infectious as she looks at the crowd, wanting nothing more than to soar into the sky and pelt the quaffle into those tall hoops. Her trained eyes scanned her opponents and found the keeper: A lanky kid not a year older than herself, with spiky hair and keen, amber eyes. He was holding a Cleansweep and his robes looked slightly worn, but he seemed to carry himself with a pride that she found quite impressive.

She's even more impressed by the way he plays. His reflexes are incredible, along with the shrewd way he covers all three hoops with keen eyes. She's able to break through his defense a few times, winning the match for her team, but their seeker ended the game on her terms by capturing the snitch.

Mako would never admit it, but he's watched Korra play during her tryouts and practice matches. He's just as impressed with her as she is with him.

"Good game!" Korra says as she extends her hand. He shakes it with a smile.

"You, too," he replies.

"Your brother's a beater for Hufflepuff, right? He's told me a lot about you!" Korra said.

"Bolin likes to talk," Mako replied with a smile as they walk off the pitch together to get some lunch.

Mako doesn't make friends easily, but something tells him that he's made a friend for life in Korra.

The feeling gets stronger when Korra decides to spend the Winter Solstice break with them at the castle, because the boys have no family to go back to. The three of them end up playing magical Pai Sho and taking full advantage of an empty quidditch pitch, practicing every single day and tiring themselves out with snowball fights.

* * *

They realize that being in different houses sucks. They try to spend as much time as they can outside, where they aren't separated by two enormous tables. They talk about a lot of things like how Mako and Bolin didn't have a family and how Korra's parents had to keep her magic hidden for quite some time before sending her here had become an option.

They get used to the disapproving stares and remarks and usually tend to ignore them, but when it comes to the point where no one from his house in his year wants to talk to him because he's a little bit... different, she takes matters into her own hands and invites him to join her, because she's been left alone, too.

They take long walks around the grounds at night, talking about everything and nothing at all, and it seems like what the rest of the school thinks doesn't matter.

* * *

They've known each other for three years, and Mako has been waiting all summer to ask her to walk to the neighboring village with him when it's time for their regular visit, since she's finally permitted to go.

"You have to taste this stuff!" Mako hands her a mug as she and Bolin enter a butsling tavern of sorts. The drink is a delicious concoction of lemon and ginger, and she downs hers in seconds.

"Let's get some more!" she insists, and Mako is only too happy to oblige.

* * *

When he's in his sixth year and she's in her fifth, she officially asks him out. Mako is too stunned to reply at first, but the kiss he gives her seconds later makes it absolutely clear where he stands.

They end up having a terrible first date at a fancy tea house. They decide it's because they tried too hard, and end up enjotying a quiet lunch at their usual tavern.

Rumors spread fast, and the fact that the captains of the two most rivaled quidditch teams were seeing each other was the talk of the entire school within hours.

* * *

Mako's made it into the select group of candidates that progress to the level of Auror Trainees. The tests had been gruesome, but he's made it and Korra couldn't be more proud.

"I'll have to leave as soon as term ends," Mako informs her. "So I can't visit you this summer. I'll definitely write, though."

"I get it," she says. "I'm so proud of you!"

"That means a lot to me," he replies, kissing her softly. "And you'll be busy this year, going pro and everything."

"I'm really going to miss you, Captain!" she says, hugging him tightly.

"We'll see each other during winter break. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Winter break could not come soon enough. She noticed him waiting for her as the train pulled into the platform. All the letters in the world couldn't make up for the tight hug he gave her as he spun her around without a care in the world.

They catch up over lunch, and Mako is peeved that Bolin didn't tell him that he's dating a girl named Opal, who is two years younger than Korra.

"I thought he'd told you!" Korra says incredulously. "But seriously, he really likes this one. And she's nice!"

"I'll tell him what for later. Listen, Korra... I've got something to ask you," Mako says hesitantly.

"What's going on?"

"We've been together for almost three years now... and I'm finally at a decent place in my life. So, when you're... ready, maybe, we could think about living together?" he asks her.

Korra doesn't know how to respond at first, but in the end she's thrilled and he couldn't be happier.

A few months later, when Korra finishes her final term at the school, he's waiting as she gets her things to take her to their new home and begin a new chapter in their lives.


	7. Day 7 - Future

_**A/N:**_ _And this is it for Makorra Week! I'll be working on the Makorra Summer Project soon, so look out for that! :D_

* * *

She could tell how much the words had hurt him by the way his free hand was stuffed in his pocket. She could tell how much he wanted to punch the people saying them by the way his jaw twitched. She could tell how he was trying to control that impulse by observing the rhythm in which his chest rose and fell. It was a momentum she knew all too well, although under entirely different circumstances.

The first person to have said it was his immediate superior. She'd been sitting away, chatting with Tenzin and his family while Mako thanked his well-wishers when she heard it. She froze, wondering if she'd heard the man correctly. When she was sure of what had been said, she felt Jinora take her hand in hers to comfort her.

"You know Mako doesn't believe that," she reminded her.

So she looked at her husband and noticed how he was looking at her apologetically, letting her know in his own way that he wouldn't trade their life for anything. So she smiled back.

The second person to have said it was his old partner. Mako had dismissed him immediately and walked away from the man towards her. She didn't want this foul mood to stay so she tried to lighten it.

"Enjoying your party, Lieutenant?" she winked. He shrugged as though he'd rather have had a private celebration at home, but smiled just the same.

"I've been too distracted looking at you to even think about it," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Careful, Lieutenant. We still have an hour to go here," she reminded him.

"Another hour?" he asked her, feigning surprise.

She noticed the drawl in his voice. "Just one more hour, Mako. I promise we'll make a quick getaway," she assured him.

"I'll take your word for it," he sighed as he draped his arm across her shoulder, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger.

"Need a drink? I was going to get one myself," she offered.

He exhaled as he scanned the table to see if Meelo and Rohan were around. He didn't want them to catch him drinking, even if the occurrance was very rare.

"Thanks," he mumbled as she ruffled his hair and got up to get him a glass of sake and a fresh glass of lychee juice for herself.

"Congratulations, Mako," Xin boomed. He was Lin's second in command and a competent Policeman, even according to Lin's standards.

"Thank you, Sir," Mako replied as he shook the man's hand cordially.

"We've been expecting you to rise through the ranks for some time now. Shame, isn't it, when your wife gets in the way of your progress," he remarked.

"With all due respect, sir, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," Mako quipped and walked towards the frozen figure just slightly behind Xin.

When Korra returned with the drinks, she noticed the Deputy Chief approach her husband to congratulate him. But when he reiterated what the first two people had said, something inside her snapped. Before she even realized it, she'd crushed the glass in her hand. She quickly made to heal herself as Mako walked towards her.

"We're going home," he said firmly and she couldn't refuse.

She remained oddly silent all through the cab ride home. He was holding her bruised hand trying to soothe the pain, but he knew she wouldn't talk until she was ready. No matter how many times he'd told her that it didn't matter at all, whenever some idiot mentioned it, she seemed to take it harder that he ever would. As soon as they got home, he led her to the bathroom so she could heal herself.

"Korra, please... Just heal those cuts for now," he implored. She sighed and went to work as he stepped into their bedroom to take his suit off.

She'd been so happy when he'd given her the news of his promotion... She'd been so very proud of him.

"Am I holding you back?" he heard her ask as he peeled his undershirt off.

"Korra..."

"Am I holding you back?" she asked even more insistently.

"Korra, there's no need to-"

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"No," he stated plainly. "You never have. Of course there are times when I've thought about what I'd be doing if we weren't together, but..."

"Then it's true!" she yelled.

"Let me finish," he said. "Yes, there are times when I've thought about it, but whenever I do, I tell myself why I shoudln't take it so seriously. I wouldn't be on the force at all if not for you. And I'm not willing to lose you again."

"You shouldn't have to choose," she said quietly as she looked away. "It isn't right."

"Korra, I'm fine," Mako tried to assure her.

"Fine isn't good enough!" she yelled. "You deserve the chance to fulfill your dreams just as much as anyone else!"

"I am living my dream, Korra!" he said.

"Oh, come on, Mako! I saw you out there tonight! You knew you deserved this much earlier! Just own up to it! Be honest!" she said.

"You really want me to be honest, Korra?" he asked her, his temper rising slightly.

"YES!" she yelled, almost as if in relief.

"FINE! I deserved it earlier. I know I did. But honestly, it wouldn't have made me truly happy. Wanna know why?" he asked as he approached her and took her hands in his.

She couldn't answer, so she waited.

"Because you wouldn't have been in my life sharing these moments with me," he answered.

She sighed as his grip on her tightened. "I'm still keeping you from what you really want to do, aren't I?"

It pained him to notice how genuine her concern was. He looked at her, suddenly reminded of why he'd been distracted all through the event. He was lost the minute she'd walked out of the very room they were standing in wearing that exquisite red dress. He remembered telling her how he was itching to take it off her later; and he remembered how she'd silently challenged him about how long he'd even hold up. But looking at her now, he felt crushed under the weight of the little ways she showed her love for him.

"Before I met you," he began, slowly helping her out of her dress, "I had a simple plan." She simply nodded, having heard all of it before. "All I ever thought about was keeping Bolin safe. And to do that, I had to keep myself alive somehow."

"Mako, I just-"

"But you," he continued, lips brushing against hers, "you changed everything. Until I met you, I was just surviving. Until I met you, I didn't know what it meant to be truly happy. You taught me how to live and made me believe I had a future."

"But Mako, you deserve-"

"Don't say it. Don't ever say it. There isn't anything better. Not for me. There never will be," he said with a finality that almost convinced her.

"S-so... you don't regret it?" she managed to ask as she felt him kiss his way down her neck and shoulder. "I mean... We h-had to leave your party just because-"

"I'd rather just celebrate with you, anyway," he whispered in her ear as he fumbled with her bindings. "Unless... you have something else in mind?"

She lost all coherent thought as he hauled her to him and ran his hands along her sides. "Just shut up and kiss me," she ordered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He simply smiled into the kiss he gave her next. Hands down, it was the best celebration he'd had in years.


End file.
